Kick-Kendall Relationship
The Kick-Kendall Relationship (a.k.a Kindall) is the most popular relationship in the show. It is between Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins. Episodes with Conflicts and Disagreements Season 1 "Snowpocalypse!" *Kick and Kendall have differing opinions on what to do when the bus ends up in the gully; Kick suggests going out for help (which he does) while Kendall says that protocol says that everyone should stay on the bus until help arrives. *When Kick mentions the names of all of the students they have to rescue from the bus except Kendall, Gunther says he forgot her to which Kick replies "Did I?". *When Kick saves the day, everyone is happy except Kendall who wonders why she didn't just let the other students eat her. *When Gunther is helping her get on the sled, Kick stops him. *Finally thanks to Kick, Kendall misses a day of school. "The Treasure of Dead Man Dave" *Kendall is the most vocal in doubting the validity of Kick's report. *When Kendall asks Kick to provide evidence to prove that his report wasn't made up, he refuses, stating "it's an oral report Kendall, not show and tell". "Rank of Awesome" *Kick says to Kendall that "trying to teach her about awesome is like trying to teach a dog how to fly" (which he has done, but it was "very hard") and that she "wouldn't know awesomeness even if it slapped her across the face and said "Look at me, I'm awesomeness"". *Kendall makes a video of her cat Hansel dressed as Kick, which angers Kick. "Frame Story" *Kendall gets a D- due to Kick's lack of cooking skills. *Kendall and Ronaldo wonder to each other why they hadn't thought of trying to get Kick expelled from school. Season 2 "Pool Daze" *Kendall angry complains to Kick, for not doing things right after the kiddie pool is placed under lockdown. "Gym Dandy" *Kendall is the one who throws the most dogeballs at Kick. "Detained" *Kick is not surprised when Kendall appears in detention, but Gunther, Mouth and especially her boyfriend Ronaldo are. *Kendall isn't really interested in joining up with the other detained students, she does so only to get out of detention. "Kick or Treat" *Kick doesn't want to go to Kendall's party. *Kendall challenges Kick to trick or treat at the Van Der Deth mansion. *Kick takes his friends to the mansion leaving Kendall alone with Ronaldo (though he also gets bored at the end). "Power Play" *Kick doesn't want to be in the play with Kendall and does his best to protect Ronaldo so he doesn't have to take his place as Romeo. "Poll Position" *Kendall runs for class president with hopes of making Kick’s life miserable once she is elected. She makes a campaign promise to ban all skateboards, stunts and helmets in school. "Nerves of Steal" *Brad, Ms. Chicarelli, Mr. Vickle and Kick's other neighbors (including Kendall) blame Kick for stealing their things. "Pinch Sitter" *Kick's mom hires Kendall as Kick's and Brad's babysitter, Kick doesn't agree. *Kendall makes the following Rules: #No Stunts #No leaving #No fun *In the past, Kick and Brad have teamed up to get rid of their babysitters, but Kendall becomes the toughest to outsmart. *Kendall punishes Kick all the time, even having more control over Brad than Kick. *In the end, Kick and Brad finally get rid of Kendall after Kick's mom fires her for supposedly failing to keep the Buttowski brothers under control (although she purposely trashes the house herself). "Roll Reversal" *Kendall inadvertently outdoes Kick at a Motocross stunt and claims to be “Mellowbrook’s Top Daredevil”; she suddenly having a lot of friends (including his big fan Jackie), except Kick who is jealous her and he is one of the few people who doesn't like Kendall's stunt fluke. *She requests that Cheetah Chug! be discontinued as a Sloshy flavor in favor of Omega-3 Freeze. Kick is angry and jealous her. *Kick challenges Kendall to a rematch who agrees to only participate in an all-girl Roller Derby. *Kick and his friends dress up as girls and form Kiss Buttowski and The Lipstick Killers to participate in the roller derby against Kendall. *After Kendall kisses Kick, he is discovered, humiliated and disqualified from the roller derby, but she is also disqualified as the referee Ms. Dominic states what she did was worse. *At the end of the episode, Kendall is angry with Kick because he inadvertently becomes the smartest student in the class (even Ronaldo is impressed). "Crumbs!" *Scared, Kendall flees and leaves Kick alone when his dad Harold pursues him. Episodes With Relationship Signals Season 1 "Box Office Blitz" *Kick kisses Kendall on the lips in order to hide from Pantsy. *Kendall seems flattered by Kick's kiss at first. "Dog Gone" *Kick mentions Kendall in a list of people who could look after Oskar instead of him, even though he claims to not like her. "Exposed" *Kick praises Kendall's top during his depression. *After Kick finds his helmet, Kendall appears really happy and says, "Clarence, look! I'm wearing your favorite top!". This suggests that Kendall holds Kick's opinion of her in high regard. "Rank of Awesome" *Kick doesn't notice, but Kendall actually helps him with the video and rank. "Dancing With The Enemy" *They have a cute fight over the TV remote. *When they finally get the idea of the "awesome and elegant styles", they are both shown with their hands together. *During the dance routine, Kick seems actually happy and smiled when catching Kendall. *When ending their dance, both romantically look at one-another and compliment each other - with Kick saying, "You are so elegant" and Kendall saying, "And you are so awesome." And they almost kiss until a random female person in the crowd yells "Kiss her!" "Tattler's Tale" *Kendall is one of the kids who dresses up as Kick in order to drive Ms. Chicarelli crazy and stop her tattling (although she has no speaking lines in this episode). "Frame Story" *Kick looks really shocked upon seeing Kendall with Ronaldo. Season 2 "Clothes Call" *Kendall says that the suit Kick's holding would look cute on him. "Stand and Delivery" *Kick makes a homemade wooden statue of Kendall, though this is part of his plan to get inside Ronaldo's house. "Faceplant!" *Kendall wants Ronaldo to be more awesome and noticeably she is shown looking at Kick. "Hand in Hand" *Kendall calls Kick by his daredevil nickname for most of the episode. She only calls him Clarence once. *Kendall recognizes Kick's "daredevil face". *Kendall now realizes that Kick does "amazing things". *Kick and Kendall compliment and flirt with each other once they reach the top of Ronaldo's lab. *Despite claiming to hate each other, they work together very well to get unstuck. *Kick and Kendall blush once they get unstuck (this is the only time in the entire series where Kick is shown doing so). *Kendall is shown as being concerned for Kick's safety as she tries to warn him not to touch the handle on Ronaldo's garage (which he does anyway and gets shocked as a result). *Kick and Kendall share ANOTHER kiss (albeit hidden from view). *After Kick and Kendall kiss to hide from Ronaldo, both seem to enjoy it somewhat and almost forget to mention that they hated it. (Kendall actually sneaks a peek at Kick right after they look away from each other.) "Pool Daze" *Kendall says, "I guess Clarence isn't all bad." and Kick ruins the moment by shooting a whole bunch of water in her mouth. *Throughout the episode, she is seen staring at him and they even tend to stand stood close to one another. *Kick gives all the kids a Cheetah Chug! popsicle, even Kendall. "Detained" *Kendall only calls Kick by his nickname - not by Clarence, as she usually does. *When Kick is caught by Ms. Chicarelli, Kendall tightly hugs him which Kick returns. She then sadly yells his name as he is dragged away. Later it is revealed that the hug was part of their plan. *This episode's ending officializes Kendall's suspected crush on Kick as it is shown that she had written "I ❤ K.B." on a locker with her sparkly pink pen (this is what had gotten her into detention in the first place). "Power Play" *In Kick's fantasy, Kendall actually hugs him and kisses him. *Kick has three fantasies of him and Kendall kissing (or almost kissing) *Kendall seems to look happy in each of Kick's fantasies. *Kendall purposely takes out a peg so that a sand bag would fall on Ronaldo's head and have Kick take his place. *When Kick takes Ronaldo's place Kendall pretends to wonder how the peg got out and says to herself "And now for that kiss!". *Kendall looks disappointed when Kick succeeds in cutting down the sand bag and making it knock him out just before the kiss. "Poll Position" *Both Kendall and Jackie make campaign promises about Kick. *Kendall admits the mountain carving of Jackie that Kick makes is impressive. *She looks sad and jealous when Kick helps Jackie. *Kendall smiles (almost breaking into tears) when Kick says he'll help her beat Jackie. *Kendall tells Jackie she's "sorry you didn't get to sew your face to Kick's" when they both lose the election. It is possible that she somewhat wishes to be close to Kick as well, and isn't simply saying it to be nice. "Pinch Sitter" *Kendall relates to Kick's and Brad's relationship, because she and her older sister had a similar relationship. "Nerves of Steal" *Kendall says goodbye to Kick in a friendly manner. "Big Mouth" *Kendall hires and pays Mouth to obtain photos of Kick. *When Kendall receives the photos from Mouth, she holds them to her chest and sighs lovingly. "Roll Reversal" *This episode seems to suggest that Kendall craves Kick's attention as almost everything she does after her stunt fluke seems to be for gaining his attention. * Kendall kisses Kick although this is purely to block him in the roller derby. "Rocked" *In Kick's dream Kendall appears dressed up and looks really pretty; maybe this is how he really sees her. Love Slideshow IKNEWIT.jpg|Mhmm... Sweet. Kick.png|The lord (Kick). KendallPerkins.PNG|The lady (Kendall). Kxk2.png|Woah!! Kxk.png|Dancing... Romance.png|Hand in hand... bob_kick&kendall'sfirstkiss.jpg|THE SURPRISE KISS!! Evidence.png|Ok, Kendall. Your crush on Kick is now official. Kick and Kendall hug.jpg|As Romeo and Juliet. Kendall Kissing Kick.jpg|Kendall almost kissing Kick without complaint Kendall as Juliet.jpg|Kendall ready to kiss Kick Kendall one who make Ronaldo Corpse.jpg|Kendall makes Ronaldo pass out with sandbag Olderkendallupperbodyshot rocked.jpg|Could this be how Kick REALLY sees Kendall?! Rollreversal 4.png|Kendall kisses Kick although this is purely to block him in the roller derby. Category:Relationships Category:Love Relationship Category:Friendship Relationship Category:Rivally Relationship